An Education
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Sora's such an innocent. Kairi's hatched a plan to change that once and for all. Semi-AU SoKai LEMON.


_**Gohan Roxas: **__This was an idea that was just begging to be written. I got it while Skyping with a friend in the US yesterday. We were talking about how innocent Sora is and I brought up my head-canon that Kairi is secretly a bit of a minx…_

_**Kairi: **__Hey!_

_**GR: **__…and this was the end result. Obvious warning: this contains a lemon. Not too graphic, but it's still a lemon. Because someone needed to teach Sora the birds and the bees._

_**Sora: **__*blushes*_

* * *

Even at the age of eighteen, Sora had very little clue what the word 'sex' meant. At least, outside the context of someone's gender. With his father gone and his mother hesitant to have 'the talk' with him, he didn't know too much, much to the dismay of his best friend, Riku. He'd had two girlfriends already, both of which he'd slept with at one point.

Riku had tried to explain it several times, failing miserably both times. Sora was such an innocent that not even the direct approach – "Listen, Sora. You know that thing you pee with? Well, stick that where a girl pees and you're having sex!" – had worked.

Matter of fact, Riku had given up. The only hope left was Kairi, who – despite being just as much a virgin as Sora – was well-educated on what sex is and how one goes about doing it.

She invited Sora over to her house – fully aware that her parents were on a brief vacation – and all the preparations had been made. Condoms, the whole shebang. She'd even gotten the prescription for the pill without her parents knowing it, all for this one night.

Kairi stood in the bathroom, wearing only some very revealing black and pink underwear. She looked herself up and down and smiled. This'd do the trick beautifully.

She heard the doorbell and her smile widened. _Sora_. "It's open!" she called.

The door opened, and Sora walked in, closing it behind him. He looked around. "Kairi?"

"I'm in the bathroom!" she replied truthfully. "Just head into my bedroom, OK?"

He flushed a little bit at the thought of being in her bedroom, but complied, heading upstairs to her room. The door was open, so he just stepped in.

The room had a fair amount of pink, but not too much as to make Kairi look like a stereotypical girly-girl. He couldn't help but notice her specific scent, which smelled like lavender, vanilla and strawberry at the same time. He flushed a little and, seeing nothing else to do, sat on the edge of the bed.

Unwillingly, he'd just completed the circuit of Kairi's seduction/education of him.

When the door opened further, he saw Kairi in the frilly underwear and nothing more and blushed massively. Somehow, her face was cute and come-hither at the same time.

"Say, Sora…" Kairi started in the best sultry voice she could manage.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered.

"You know those…talks Riku kept giving you about sex?"

Not trusting himself to respond this time, he nodded.

"Well, I figured…" She walked forward until she was in front of him; she squatted slightly so they were face-to-face. "…the best way to teach…is through _experience_."

The red on Sora's face deepened. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kairi kept the irritation out of her face and voice when she responded. "This." She grabbed his hair and kissed him fervently, pulling him close to her. Her breasts – barely covered as they were – pressed against his chest.

Sora stayed there, his eyes wide, not responding for a while, before something – an instinct, maybe – made him kiss back with an equal amount of passion.

As the kiss continued, quickly becoming a battle of their tongues, Kairi managed to undo Sora's belt and the fly of his jeans before she started to pull his shirt off. When it was off, she looked at his chest, shocked at how…muscular he was.

"You okay?" he asked her, the worry etched onto his face.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just had…no idea you were so ripped." She ran a finger over his muscles and he shuddered a little.

Giggling, Kairi started to tug his jeans off, taking the boxers underneath with them.

Sora's mind might not have had an exact idea what was going on, but his body sure did. Sora Junior was at full attention; she could have sworn she saw it throb once.

With the last of Sora's clothing gone, Kairi made a few decisions then. The first one was to open a condom packet and put the latex over Sora's member. The second was that she was going to give Sora one hell of a show.

Stepping back, a seductive smile on her face, Kairi started to move like she'd seen the stereotypical strippers move in the movies and video games, her body swaying and moving from side to side slowly as she toyed with the waistband of her panties. She slowly started to tug them down.

Sora flushed even deeper at this sight. He'd been in love with Kairi for who-knows how long, and now they were going to do…_this_.

When her panties reached the floor, Kairi stepped out of them and moved closer to him, grabbing his wrist and moving his hand up her leg until it reached her butt.

His blush deepened even more and he kept his hand there, not moving it at all.

Kairi rolled her eyes slightly and stepped back to slowly take her bra off. She struggled a little with the hooks, ruining the effect slightly, but when she finally got the hooks undone, she slowly pulled the bra off herself, exposing her medium-sized breasts. They weren't too big, nor were they too small. They were the perfect size.

Her gaze dropped briefly as his member, covered in the latex of the condom, twitched at the sight of her nude form. She giggled.

Kairi sauntered over to the bed and lay on it beside Sora, who sat there, his mind a little muddled by everything he needed to take in.

The girl smiled at him and slowly spread her legs. "You know the basics, right?"

He coughed a little. "Y-yeah."

She took one of her breasts in her hand and toyed with the nipple, arousing herself a little more. "Then…go right ahead."

In truth, Sora _did_ know the absolute basics. He knew that his…well, he didn't really have a word for it. He knew that 'it' went into her 'thing', is how he would have put it. As such, he moved over her and kissed her lovingly.

Kairi kissed him back, moaning a little when his member ran against her core briefly.

He kept kissing her, his tongue dancing in her mouth as he adjusted a little to get comfortable. Every time he did, 'it' rubbed at her 'thing' or the inside of her leg, and he felt her gasp and moan.

Meanwhile, Kairi was starting to wonder if Sora really was as oblivious as she and so many others believed. It was like he was deliberately _teasing_ her. She pulled away from the kiss. "Please…" she begged.

He looked at her, his eyes confused.

"Make love to me, Sora. Please…"

He gulped and nodded, slowly sliding 'it' inside her.

Kairi let out a pleasured groan as he entered her. When he reached the barrier, he stopped.

"Wh-what do I do now?" he panicked.

"Break it. Go past it."

"But…I'll hurt you."

She nodded a little. "Kiss me and I'll feel alright."

"If you're sure…" He sounded dubious, but kissed her and pushed past through the barrier.

With his lips firmly on hers, she managed to hold the scream of pain in. Her mother had told her it'd hurt, but she never thought it would hurt this much. Instinctively, she tried to bite her lip, but clamped down on Sora's instead.

He felt her teeth go into his bottom lip and he was confused. Did it hurt that much that she was trying to hurt him in retaliation? But then he realised that she was probably trying to bite her own lip to cope with the pain and he relaxed.

After what seemed like an age, Kairi pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him, her lavender eyes smouldering. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Wasn't this the whole thing? Putting 'it' in her 'thing' and that was it?

"You have to move, Sora. In and out." She spoke like she was explaining something to a child.

"Oh." That made sense…he guessed. "So…like this?" He moved back a little before returning to where he was before. He liked the feeling.

Clearly Kairi did too, because her eyes widened a little and she breathed heavily. "Yeah…just like that. Just…a little faster, OK?"

"Faster? Like this?" He repeated the motion several times, his speed having picked up a little.

Kairi moved her hands into his spiky brown hair and gripped tightly, her mouth forming an 'O' as she let out a moan. "Yeah…"

_Okay. So that's how this is done._ Nodding to himself, he kept it up, getting the feeling that moving faster would heighten this…this amazing feeling he was getting.

It did for Kairi, as her breathing became ragged and her cries of enjoyment grew in volume and length.

Something told Sora that her breasts were sensitive to touch, considering that she'd been toying with one of them before they started. With that in mind, he shyly moved a hand to her chest and ran his thumb over her nipple.

Kairi crowed with pleasure again. How…how was he so good at this?! Until a few minutes ago he only had a vague idea of what sex was, and now this?!

It kept up like this for a while before Sora felt something he couldn't describe begin to rise within him.

Her hands dug into his hair even more as she felt the same pressure within herself. "Sora…I think we're nearly…"

Almost as if responding to her words, Sora felt a wave crash over him, a pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He gasped as it happened.

At the exact same time, Kairi shouted loudly as she released as well, the hands that were in his hair now dragging along his back, her nails leaving red marks on the skin.

When they recovered, Sora rolled off her and lay beside her, panting. "So that's what sex is."

Despite her fatigue, Kairi giggled. "Yeah."

He smiled at her. "I liked it."

"Me too." She pulled the condom off his member and threw it in the nearby bin, concealing it with some scrap paper on her desk. She pulled her underwear back on and threw Sora's boxers at him.

He slid them on. "So…is this the only time we're gonna do this?"

She got back into bed and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well…isn't sex a thing boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

Her eyes widened. "Are…are you asking me out?"

Sora blushed. "I…I guess so."

Kairi's cheeks flushed pink for the first time that night. "I'd like that."

He smiled giddily and pulled her close, capturing her lips in a kiss.

She kissed back and quickly felt a fire grow within herself again. When that happened, she pulled away. "Sorry," she replied to his puzzled look. "I'm not quite ready for it again."

Sora laughed quietly. "Neither am I."

Kairi lay on her side and put an arm around Sora's hip. Smiling, he rolled onto _his _side and did the same for her so they were nose to nose. He kissed her once before they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Riku interrogated Kairi about what had happened, not asking for exact details. She'd told him the basics: that she and Sora had had sex, and that the two of them were now – finally – seeing one another.

What she didn't tell him was that she was planning on teaching him a new position every single night.

* * *

_**GR: **__So, how was that? *silence* Sora? Kairi?_

_**Sora & Kairi: **__*off somewhere doing it*_

_**GR: **__Oh dear…I've created a monster. Anyway, please REVIEW!_


End file.
